Darling, I Want to Destroy You
by PprKyur
Summary: Love can lead to unpleasant events…


Title: Darling, I Want to Destroy You

Pairing/s: Vanora.

Rating: M.

Warnings: Murder, Character Death.

Summary: Love can lead to unpleasant events…

* * *

Mistakes happened all the time did they not? Of course, you couldn't call this unpleasant event a mistake. He had known what he was doing all along. They could have possibly ruled him as insane. Which was more than a simple fact. It could be seen in his blue eyes as he thought back to what he'd done, a crazed grin marking his lips while he sat alone in a white room, walls unable to cause much harm. Not that he wished to harm himself, that was a thing of the past. Leaning forward slightly, a laugher came out, flashing memories escaping and playing in his head like a movie.

* * *

How many times had he hung out with Vanitas like this? Playing around, treating each other like pets, along with seeing who would snap first from how annoying they were being to one another? The answer was many times. Each setting ending with Sora snapping in some way from just how much of a pain in the ass Vanitas could be. Yet, even if things always happened to be as such, that didn't stop from feeling to form, ones inside the small burnet. Feelings he knew that the other more than likely would never feel. After all, he already had the love of his life, and that simple truth was what caused the teen to shatter in a way no one would have expected.

It must have been a late February night that Sora went mad. Thoughts on how he needed Vanitas, the lovely raven all to himself. While most would have deleted the obstacle in their way, Sora's being Ventus. The wanting to do so never came to mind. He knew that even if Ventus were out of the picture, Vanitas wouldn't love him in the same matter that he did the blond. So if he couldn't have Vanitas all to himself, than why should Ventus have him?

He wouldn't, and the small colorblind teen made more than sure of that.

A call of despair and sorrow was what brought Sora's actions to a start. It was far too easy to call the older male while sobbing on the phone, a false story about his relationship with Riku leading Vanitas to his home to comfort him. Comfort was nowhere in setting of events that were planed out by the now twisted teen. Even their talking session was cut short with a cup of tea that put the raven to sleep a little too quickly. Not that it mattered, the quicker the better. Sora didn't feel like spending all night hacking away at the male's body.

It was more than a little creepy to know what he had prepared for this moment. The moment Vanitas would be striped down, and strapped down to what seemed like an operating table. Which wasn't really such a thing, but Sora knew very well it would work well enough to keep the raven he had fallen for in place as he worked his magic. A magic only someone with the love he felt could create. After all, they say love is capable of anything…

When gold colored eyes reopened from the bodies unwanted nap, they were filled with wonder as a dry laugher came out, words asking the teen to stop playing around. However, this wasn't a joke, and the odd way that Sora's lips met with Vanitas', let him know it was far from that. The thoughts of death didn't cross into Vanitas' mind. They were more along some sexual act that he didn't believe that Sora could ever commit. And truth be told, the older male was right. Sora could never cause such trauma to the one he had fallen in love with.

Yet, even if he couldn't do such a horrid sexual action, it didn't mean that he couldn't do much worse. Which soon was something that Vanitas learned as the teens lips left his own, voice speaking softly as the truth of the brunet's feelings began to leak out, echoing into the small, slightly lit basement they were now located at. Vanitas didn't linger on what Sora had said for long, he couldn't have, not when his head has shifted to the side to see Sora putting something into the IV he had just noticed had been injected into him. It was that moment he began to struggle, shackles on his arms and legs keeping him in place and shouting to him there was no escape.

The laugher that rang out as he put up a fight didn't help matters at all, let alone the beating of his heart. His form was pulsing with adrenaline, self made and artificial that has been injected into his blood stream… He needed to live. He wanted to live. Even as a scream of pain rang out from his lips while a knife gently cut along his lower abdominal as if opening up for a C Section.

Sora didn't stop there, that was just the beginning. He didn't care if Vanitas died. However, he did want him alive for the first session of this lovely part in their history. Watching Vanitas continue to struggle, blood quickly seeping from his pelvis, he worked quicker. Cutting upward this time, knife deep into the flesh as it ran from the middle of the male's pelvis, to his belly button and all the way to middle of his collarbone. You could say the teen planed to dissect Vanitas. Though, he only wanted one thing, as he cut under Vanitas collarbone, making sure he didn't bleed out to quickly and heart wasn't harmed.

As for the screaming that filled the basement, it was like the sound of an old violin playing its last song for the world. And that was lovely music to Sora's ear. A song, that he wished he could hear again and again while he got up onto the table and sat right on top of what could have been his lover's lower regions. With a soft grin that Vanitas knew all to well, Sora leaned forward and peaked the raven's lips. The male still attempting to break free by headbutting with the teen. Although the action had hurt, Sora did have the upper hand. Vanitas wasn't going to escape unless he could get his hands or even feet free.

Angry, a tsk left Sora's lips, he was just going to have to work faster. Which led to his work becoming messing. Fingers that would move along the strings of a violin forcing their way into the mid cut and pulling it harshly apart. Screaming and the sound of tearing filling his ears, eyes that saw nothing but gray growing as blood seeped out and covered his hands. Lovely. That sung to Sora over and over again as he pulled Vanitas' skin and flesh, exposing his insides slowly the more he bleed out. It was a shock that he hadn't pasted out from such pain. Of course, it could have been the need to live that kept Vanitas alive. After all, he couldn't and didn't want to die like this. Not that he had a choice.

Chest rising and falling, lungs screaming for air and vocal cords torn from the harsh sounds that hadn't stopped from leaving his pale mouth, Vanitas muttered to please stop. Even with all the pride he held, he couldn't help but plead for his life. He didn't want things to end this way. He wanted it all to be a bad dream he would wake up from, his sleeping lover at his side who he would hold tight to feel safe. That was a reality that would never come to being. He knew so as he felt Sora's hands let go and end the pain of his chest being torn apart.

Breathing, Vanitas tired to get a hold of himself. Which didn't last long. There was no way that it could have, not when his eyes that started to finally hazy over from all the blood loss as he stared one last time at Sora. The teen he shared fun memories with. Memories he was unsure if he regret ever creating. The answer to such an internal and mental question never came. It couldn't have as Sora took a hold of what he had wanted, Vanitas' heart and ripped it out. The last sound leaving Vanitas being a small scream while his body jolted up, soon falling down to where he was strapped down to, gold colored eyes still opened wide, but lacking all life.

Taking Vanitas' heart hadn't been enough for the small colorblind teen. He took his eyes as well. However, the rest was to be a gift. One so lovely, that the one reserving it would never forget. So as soon as Sora consumed his largest belonging, he went back to work. The blood squirting at his form as he began to slowly hack off the once living raven's flesh didn't bother him at all. To Sora it was like slowly and skillfully cutting away the skin of a mango or melon.

This was art, an art form that he hadn't know he could create. It was also fun, better than when his hands worked alone the strings of his wooden instrument that his dear grandfather had created. Oh how his old man would be proud. Or so he felt he would, as he stripped the flesh from the bones that made up the inner structure that was and could have been the love of his live.

Hunger played a key role in all of this. While Sora wouldn't consider himself a cannibal, the need to have Vanitas to himself too over from time to time. The small chucks of flesh and skin that he had cut imperfectly entering his system here and there as Vanitas went from looking like a human to five piles, skin, flesh, bones, intestines and lastly the head. Each category went cleanly into a bag, which was later put into box that was neatly wrapped. The finished gift needed to be delivered to its owner, and doing it in person was the best way. Sora didn't care what happened to him, he wanted the man that stole Vanitas' heart and love to know he'll never have him.

So without much of a second thought or even a bath, Sora carried each box to the car that had beg longed to Vanitas and made his way to his destination. The arrival being much sooner than he had thought. The night sky feeling amazing as he pulled all five boxes from the car and made his way to the door. It had taken more than a few knocks to get the door to open, the blond must have been sleeping. Yet, the look as he opened the door and took in that bloody mess that was Sora was priceless. However, not as much as the scream that left his throat once he opened the first box given to him, reveling the blood stained and eyeless head that once was Vanitas…

* * *

That screaming melody still rang in Sora's ear and he continued to sit on the bed of the white room. A smile on his face as the movie that was his memories came to an end, much like how his life was to in a few hours. He couldn't say he cared, the after life seemed pleasant, maybe he'll see Vanitas there.


End file.
